thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomle
Pomle is an oasis in Chandrar, considered to be an unaligned, neutral territory. Overview The oasis itself consists of water places and palm trees; the surrounding landscape has distinct rocky elevations and canyons. In these rocky outskirts of Pomle, its inhabitants have laid out a border line with colored stones and pebbles. The inside of that large circular area is known as neutral territory.Chapter 6.52 K There is no formalized government in Pomle, but the purpose of the nation is to provide a place for hermits who train with each other in combat as Artists, in all unarmed or weaponized styles they wish. Nobody else is restricted from coming to Pomle as well, be they outcasts, refugees or even criminals. However, troublemakers are dealt with by the aforementioned Artists.Chapter 6.15 K Pomle doesn't have any settlements of notice, not even a capital. The inhabitants of Pomle live under the open sky, in tents or in isolated structures which usually are not built out of stone. Everybody is supposed to fend for himself - there is no industry or agriculture to speak of. Pomle is located fairly isolated in one of Chandrar's deserts or half-deserts, with nearby nations being Illivere, Savere, Tiqr and Killale. Non-Government The title of Strongest goes to whoever beats the current Strongest of Pomle. The competition isn't overly fierce however, because the title comes with obligations attached, like representation, decision-making, dealing with any troublemakers and overseeing stately matters in general. As of book 6, the current Strongest is Orjin, who held that position over the last eight years. He is assisted by the secretary of Pomle, Salii, who appeared in Pomle over five years ago, and who organizes stuff that needs to be done or that Orjin has not the resolve to do himself. History The oasis of Pomle has been claimed as independent territory just 30 years ago. Which country the oasis belonged to before that happened, has not been revealed. Pomle was largely unaffected by the rule of Flos Reimarch over Chandrar, around 20 years ago. Conference of Pomle Just a single day after Flos proclaimed his message of non-aggression to chandrar's rulers, many rulers of the southern part of Northeastern Chandrar assembled at Pomle for a conference in which they debated that proposal. :Note: Since several of these rulers must have traveled for several days, this conference was planned long ahead, but Flos' perfectly timed message shook the assembled rulers out of their planned agenda. Smaller kingdoms that sent emissaries to Pomle included Xem, Lamullt and Mediv. The important players present however, were Femithain from Illivere, Revine from Savere, Nsiia from Tiqr and Yisame from Nerrhavia. Not present was the Empire of Sands, but the Emperor of Sands sent some present rulers a written missive which was shared at least between Ravine and Yisame. He asked for a declaration of war against either Flos or against nations that would support him. Ravine was ardently arguing against Flos, while Yisame and Femithain declared their dislike of the King of Destruction, but also that they wouldn't lightly make war against him. Only Nsiia declared that she would welcomed the King of Destruction's vow of non-aggression, would declare herself neutral and would observe his demands to not impose restrictions on his declared supporters. This careless stance led to a declaration of war against Tiqr from an alliance of the other three major powers and six smaller ones. Those nine nations included: Illivere, Savere, Nerrhavia, Deimos, Relaaquil, Xern and Lamult. It is unknown if Xem, Lamullt or Mediv also declared war. The only neighbor of Tiqr that didn't participate in that war, were their western neighbors in Killale. During the Tiqr war Only a fifth of the refugees headed for Pomle, did also reach the safety of that oasis. Salii organized those who made it in a camp, and helped them to provide for themselves. Pomle's warriors scared away contigents of Nerrhavian and Saverian armies who pursued Tiqrian refugees. Nightly attacks from Saverian Pirates and Rogues were fought off as well, after the perpetrators entered Pomle's grounds. That incident had no further diplomatic consequences for Pomle. However, the oasis' resources were strained as there were 60'000 refugees.Chapter 6.53 K Known Inhabitants * Orjin, Strongest * Salii, Secretary References Category:Locations Category:Chandrar Category:Nations *Pomle